Just a normal, average, bisexual, pedophilic ninja
by gaarochicmaruzamaki
Summary: Kakashi isnt a pedo, he is just in love with a 12 year old, and he starts to love kakashi back. When Sasuke starts doing something naughty, what will ensue? M for lemon, 12 yr old sasuke, KakaSasu R&R plz X3


**WARNING: Smut, yaoi, lemon, boy love, guy on guy, butt sex, the whole shenanigan! No spoilers, just good Kakashi on Sasuke love. Don't like? Don't read! Please R&R, comments are love!**

_#######################_

_Yes, I do believe that it's quite wrong of me to be lusting after a student like this, not to mention he's not quite thirteen yet, but goddamn he's so sexy… _

Hatake Kakashi wouldn't quite call himself a pedophile, no; not at all… he didn't lust after young boys. In fact, he had never quite thought about it before.

He had shared his time with various men and women a like, including his former lover Iruka sensei, but had never been particularly _attracted _to anyone under the age of eighteen. But this was different. He didn't want to FUCK Sasuke Uchiha, he wanted to make love to him, to kiss him, to hold him into the long hours of the night, exchanging trite lyrical love antics to each other.

He wanted a life where he would go out on a mission while his boy was out training, and return to find a cute over excited Sasuke that only _he_ knew to run into his arms and smother him in Lilliputian kisses. They would sit down to a romantic candlelit dinner and shamelessly flirt and stare into each other's eyes… Then he would sit in an armchair by the fire and read Icha Icha whilst Sasuke would take a bath and get ready for _bed _(heh heh heh…) that would result in lustful ravenous passionate lovemaking until they were too exhausted to move and his little raven was too sore to walk and _god _that would be wonderful.

Even thinking about a life like that made a little tension grow _down south_ if you know what I mean.

So no, he wasn't a pedophile; he was just a normal, average, bisexual ninja who was in love with his not quite thirteen-year-old student. See? What I tell ya? Completely normal. Ah... but who was he kidding?

***********************************************************************************

Another day, another plague… Kakashi woke up, suffering an ailment of the night's previous dream involving a certain black haired Nin. He looked down disdainfully at his morning "problem".

"Hello penis, you miss Sasuke to, huh?" He sighed in annoyance. He couldn't train his students in this state. He went into the bathroom to relieve himself of the growing pressure, all the while imagining that his large rough hands were that of his sweet little student, that his thumb gently rubbing the tip was his little obsidian's sweet pink little tongue, wantonly licking him. "Sas-uke…" he groaned, deeming his work complete. He dressed himself, noticing he was considerably late for his meeting with team seven, partly because of his little friend getting overly exited about a certain student of his.

He strolled out to the field well over three hours late, a disgruntled Naruto about to explode in his face. (not like _that _you pervs! X3) "Oi! Kakashi sensei! What the hell?! Your over an hour late, dattebayo!" Sakura rolled her eyes. "Actually, he's more than three hours late Naruto-baka, you just got here an hour ago!" Sasuke just looked away and grunted.

Kakashi reached up and rubbed his head. "Sorry kids, a monkey got into my room last night and stole all of my clothes, so I needed to go to the tailor in nothing but my boxers to get some new ones." Sasuke sighed exasperatedly, sometimes his sensei was so… _immature. _However, he must admit that the mental imagery of his teacher in nothing but boxers wasn't the worst sight in the world…

Naruto got up on his tiptoes and looked the copycat ninja right in the eye. "Ya know, some times I get the feeling you're lying to us, and are always late because your lazy!" Sakura groaned and rolled her eyes at the naïve kyuubi. "That's what he ALWAYS does, Naruto!!" she proceeded in chasing after him attempting to beat the living snot out of him. "NYAA! No, Sakura-chan, please! Hold on- Ow!"

While they were off futzing around, Kakashi began his daily ritual, of flirting mindlessly with Sasuke. It was quite funny actually, the boy seemed to understand what was going on, but he just acted mildly annoyed and didn't give it a second thought… unless his teacher got a little _physical. _"Good morning my pretty little genin, and how is Konoha's most eligible bachelor doing this morning?" Sasuke grimaced. "It's almost two in the afternoon."

The silver haired ninja chuckled. "Always a clever _cum _back, eh sauce-uke?" He was almost sure that at that moment his beautiful student blushed a dark pink, but turned his head away at the last minute. "y-you never make any sense, Kakashi sensei. Let's get on to training already." He smiled underneath his mask. "Whatever you say."

"Oi, Naruto! Sakura! Practice your chakra control over by the river, I'm going to show Sasuke a special technique." Sasuke blushed even redder. _Teach ME a special technique? _"Ehhhh…" Naruto whined, "Why does SASUKE get to learn a special technique… I want to learn one!" Kakashi just smiled. "Shut up Naruto."

Once Naruto and Sakura had gone off to practice their Chakra control, Kakashi began to conduct another of his evil little plans. "Today, my dearest student, we are going to learn a taijutsu technique." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Sensei, I already know enough of those. Can't you teach me a more powerful ninjutsu technique?"

"Today, we are learning a_ taijutsu _technique." Sasuke groaned. Kakashi shivered, he wished that alluring groan was produced by something other than annoyance…

Kakashi positioned himself in front of Sasuke, and moved his arms in a sweeping motion, raising his foot up, and lowering it to the ground, producing a very large indent in the ground. _Ok, so maybe this wont be a_ total _waste of time…_

Sasuke took careful note of how his sensei moved his body and controlled his chakra to his leg, concentrating at the knee and foot. He swept his arms and swung his foot, copying the copycat's actions… but only resulted in hurting his foot.

Kakashi smirked. This was all going according to plan…

Sasuke continued for a good 30 minutes practicing, and succeeded in getting nowhere. Kakashi had purposefully picked a difficult technique that required chakra control beyond Sasuke's level. This wasn't to be cruel of course, quite the contrary. Think of it as, a blessing in disguise.

Sasuke was panting and out of breath, when suddenly he found that his teacher was behind him. "S-sensei…" Kakashi took a hold of the boy's arms. "Now now, no need to get feisty my little Sasuke, but you _are_ doing this all wrong. Let me show you." He slowly moved the young Nin's arms in the motion he had been doing earlier. "That's how you move your arms. Now-" He reached his arms down to the boys legs, one grasping the back of the knee, the other sliding against his inner thigh. Sasuke's breath hitched. The copycat ninja raised the boy's leg up painfully slow, lowering it in the proper manner. "That is how the movements are executed."

"Uh… Sensei?" Kakashi looked up. "You can take your hand off my thigh now."

"Hmm, feeling _cock_y today, are we?" Sasuke replied, ignoring the innuendo, "It's just… this is harder than I thought." _This is SO amusing… _"Not as hard as it could be, boy." He removed him self reluctantly from the panting Uchiha, "Now, take it from the top."

************************************************************************************

After a long hard (shut up pervs!) day of training, Sasuke returned to his home, pondering many things… particularly about his teacher.

_I hate it when he teases me like that, it's hard enough to control myself when I'm around him. _Sasuke wouldn't like to admit it, but ever since Kakashi started flirting with him, he couldn't help obsessing over the ninja. Sometimes he wouldn't stop thinking about how immature and obnoxious he was, other times how mysterious and flirtatious, but either way the silver haired Nin was always on his mind.

Sometimes, the need to relieve himself was so necessary, that he began experimenting with touching his lower region, usually to fantasies about his teacher kissing him. He wasn't completely naïve, he just didn't know that much about sex. He knew that touching himself felt good, but he also knew that when he was finished, rather than feel satisfied or relieved, he often felt a sense of emptiness, like he was only doing this because the man he liked wouldn't do it for him.

His mind drifted back to his teacher's delicate touch on his thigh earlier, and began to feel an all to familiar tightness in his pants.

***************************************************************************

Kakashi was staring out at the orange sunset, when he noticed a glint in the distance, over where he and the delicious Uchiha were training. He casually strolled over, and noticed that the boy had left his headband behind. The young ninja had released it to the ground when it began to be too hot outside for him to bear. (the mildly perverted sensei suggested the removal of his shirt, but the stubborn boy refused to comply). _I'd better bring this back to him, he might not know where to find it tomorrow._

Kakashi slowly approached the large and lonely Uchiha mansion, and seeing how the door was ajar and Sasuke was its only resident, decided against knocking. _I'll just leave it on the table. _He reached the kitchen and placed the headband down. _God this is wonderful, everything here is smothered in his scent… _He stood for a second and looked at the clock. _Ten thirty? He must be in bed. Weeeellll….. maybe just a little peek. _He couldn't help himself, Sasuke sleeping was a magnificent sight to behold.

He approached the corridor where he knew Sasuke's room to be, and noticed the door to be open a crack. Kakashi mildly considered getting a couple locks as gifts for the ninja's next birthday.

He lowered his good eye down to the crack, noticing the light in his room was still on. He muffled a gasp, as he couldn't believe what he saw.

************************************************************************************

After day dreaming about his teacher for hours on end he couldn't bear it anymore. He lay down on his bed, undid his shorts pulling them down to his knees, and began to slowly stroke himself. He imagined his beloved teacher leaning down and kissing him tenderly, while fondling him there. (little did he know about the silent intruder at his door.) He gently touched his premature length and tugged a little, and began to sweetly moan… "ahh.. Ka-Kakashi… sensei…" he began pulling a little harder at his engorged member.

The sight was intoxicating, Sasuke was lying back on his bed, legs spread, shirt lifted to expose a toned stomach and a petite navel, shorts pulled down but not completely off, and a tender little Sasuke, eyes closed cheeks flushed and hand gripping his member while moaning out his name… "Kakashi…! More…" It was too much to handle. He compensated weather of not he should help his little student with his task, or stay to watch the show. But when the enticing genin began to moan out "please Kakashi! I… I want you…" His mind was more than made up.

He began to slowly open the door, and it began to creak. _Shit!_ Sasuke instantly noticed him and yelped, reaching for a pillow to hide his arousal with. "Sasuke my boy!" Kakashi began overly friendly, kneeling on the floor to reach the younger males level. "I came by to return your head band, it's on the table". His voice quickly turned from that of a jolly teacher, to a sexy tempting taunt. "I heard some noise and was a bit concerned. What are you doing, Sasuke?" Sasuke at this point was redder than a rose, as he wasn't quite sure whether Kakashi knew of his previous activities. He didn't respond. At first. "I… I was just readying myself for bed." His teacher smiled. "I can see that." He reached a hand down to the pillow Sasuke was clutching over his painfully needy erection. With a whimper of protest from Sasuke, he forcibly whipped the pillow out of his little hands. "Now now, what is this?" He reached a tempting hand down and poked Sasuke's weeping member, causing his to yelp. "S-Sensei.. what the hell are you doing?"

Kakashi raised his hand up to his mask, lowering it, and proceed to discard of it. "I heard you calling my name and couldn't resist, I have wanted you for so long…" Sasuke looked longingly at his sensei's face… The mystery he wanted to know for so long… Kakashi wasn't hiding blimp lips, nor a tiny mouth, nor buckteeth.. his face was in face beautiful. His lips were slender and curved up softly, his face was slender and pale… it was breath taking. He subconsciously moved a little closer, finding himself staring at those lips…

He suddenly felt a hand cupping his face, as he was slowly pulled in, mesmerized by his loves face… pulled into the most intense kiss of his life. He had only had one before of course, but that hardly counted. This was- much different.

His teacher began to slowly move his lips against Sasuke's, waiting for further encouragement. Sasuke quickly snapped out of his trance, closed his eyes, and gently responded. It was warm, nice, he felt like he was eating something soft and sweet, like marshmallows. He flinched as Kakashi's tongue lightly stroked his bottom lip, before exploring the younger ninja's mouth. Their tongues danced a while longer, tantalized each other in what they both had yearned for so long now…

Suddenly, Sasuke released his grip on Kakashi's mouth. "AAHH! S-sensei.. my hip is shaking!" Kakashi grinned, pleased at the effect he had on the flustered boy. He positioned his boy on the bed while he leaned down over the boy arousal. He gently put a few fingers around it and began to stroke the raven. "Gaahhh…!" Sasuke lifted a hand up to hide his reddened face. "Now Sasuke-kun, don't do that. I want to see you." He reluctantly did so.

Kakashi moved his hand slightly faster now, eliciting saliva coated moans from the adorable little Uchiha. He lowered his face to Sasuke's pelvis and began to slowly lick the tip, causing the boy to gasp. "What does it feel like?" Sasuke looked away, embarrassed. "It feels good… it's like my skin is on fire… my ochinchin* feels so hot..." (*in Japanese, ochinchin is a child's word for penis). Kakashi smirked. "I'll make your ochinchin feel even better." With that, he fully engulfed they boy's member in his warm wet cavern, licking and sucking at it in full force. Before long, the Uchiha was squirming and writhing beneath his beloved sensei's warm touch. This was more pleasure than he had ever felt before, even when touching himself. It wasn't hard (that's a lie X3) to fully sheath Sasuke's member in his mouth, as he hadn't fully matured to a sizable length, but he was a good three and a half, four inches.

He was panting and moaning out his teacher's name, "Kaka- sensei… stop! Or else… I… I'm gonna…" Sasuke didn't know the word, but he knew the feeling. An intense pleasure would boil in his gut and then spill out all over his hand. He didn't want his teacher to have to swallow anything that dirty! "It's okay Sasuke, for you, I will let you cum in my mouth." He didn't think the young boy would want to go all the way today, he would have to work up to that, so there would be no problem with finishing him off now. He began to suck with vigor, running his tongue up the underside to fondle the slit, provoking his sweet juices to come out and greet him. "N-NO Kakashi! That's disgusting!"

Kakashi just continued to please the moaning boy, ignoring his last pleas for sanity. "ahh… SENSEI…!"With a final lick, Sasuke's taught thighs began to quiver, and feeling a seed of pleasure blossoming in his arousal, spilled his thick hot cum into Kakashi's mouth, who greedily gulped it all down. Savoring the taste of the Uchiha off of his lips, he looked down at the boy he craved. _Man, I'm really going to need to relieve myself one I get home… He is so fucking HOT! _

Sasuke, basking in the after glow of his orgasm, lay on the bed, eyes glazed over and panting. Kakashi smiled. "Hope that helped your little problem." He stood up to leave, giving the boy some space, when he felt a light tug on his already tight pants.

Sasuke, still hazy from his previous experience, managed to pant out a shaky, "Don't leave sensei… stay here with me…" Kakashi gave this a moment's thought. He didn't know if he could control himself against this boy much longer… but then again, who could leave such a sight, especially when a lustful sweaty Sasuke is begging you to stay? He needless to say, decided to stay.

"Of course." He crawled next to Sasuke in the bed, lying on top of the sweat stained sheets. To his surprise, the Uchiha wrapped his arms around the older ninja, nuzzling into his soft black shirt, inhaling his scent. He reached up to Kakashi's headband, and pulled it off. He then grasped his head, and brought him down for a gentle kiss. He slowly pulled his head away, tasting himself on his teacher's lips. "Why did you do that, Kakashi Sensei?"

"Because I love you." Sasuke pouted. "You're lying." Kakashi chuckled. "now now, why would I do that? I could easily have any woman in the village, but instead I come in here and give you my love personally. _Quite _personally. Be grateful now, could you at least muster up a thank you? Even in your weakened state it shouldn't be that difficult."

Sasuke reached a hand up and forcibly grabbed his teacher by the neck of his shirt, leaning his head close to the startled ninja. "Kakaaashiii…" He moaned, pressing his already re-hardened length against his sensei's thigh. "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time… you wont deny me this, will you?" Kakashi actually blushed. _Does this kid actually want to go all the way with me? _He decided to find out, play coy. "Deny you what?" Sasuke slowly leaned closer to his teacher's ear, lowering his voice to a whisper. "I want you… Sensei…"

That was it. The breaking point for Kakashi, there was no turning back now, this slutty little boy had pushed him too far for that. He grabbed they boys wrist and pinned him down to the bed. "Neh… what do you want from me Sasuke?' He removed the boys shirt, still keeping his wrists pinned. "Do you want this?" He lowered his head to the boys heaving chest, and began to run his tongue along his young toned torso. Sasuke began to whimper at the light touches. _Man, for a kid he has some libido! _He swirled his tongue around a pink pert nipple, making sure to coat it thoroughly before sucking his own juices off, giving it a parting nip when he deemed his job done. "Nah! You bit me!"

"So I did. You just looked so delicious… mind if I have a taste of the other?" Before the flustered boy could say a word, Kakashi had already latched him self to the other nub, fingers teasing previously savored one. "Kakashi… it's so good…" He continued to play with both of the pink buds while his wet tongue proceeded in tasting every flavor the boy possessed. He licked the musculature around his stomach, briefly dipping into his navel flicking the appendage once or twice, making the boys eyelids flutter. When his mouth found the ribcage, he found the curves of the bone structure undeniably tasty, and began to suck on the flesh, leaving a blooming red mark.

It was about that time that Kakashi began to pay particularly close attention to the pain developing in his own growing arousal. While still giving attention to the deserving boys untouched skin, he reached a hand down to rub some of the alleviating pressure away. This action, however, did not go unnoticed. Sasuke sat up immediately and looked intensely into his sensei's eyes. "Don't you _dare _do that without me!" Kakashi smirked and leaned over the eager boy. "Now, I have to do this Sasuke-kun, because you're so damn cute, and if I don't touch myself it will start to hurt." Kakashi sat fully up, shedding himself of all clothing but his black briefs, barely containing his pleading arousal. "And besides, if I don't do it, whose going to do it for me?"

Sasuke, getting the hint, got on all fours, facing his teacher. He reached up to his teacher's waistband, pulling his underwear down to his knees. Kakashi's member, now freed, stood proudly at attention, almost fully hard. Kakashi saw Sasuke's eyes grow wide with shock at his size. "Don't worry, you can take it." Sasuke gulped. _There's no way I can fit that all in my mouth! _He slowly leaned forward, shaking in embarrassment. He raised a small hand to the base of his length to keep it in place, and stuck his tongue out slowly licking the underside up to the top. Pleased at the sounds his Sensei was making, he decided to do more. He began to lick at the tip like he would an ice-cream cone. He licked roughly and suckled the head of Kakashi's engorged member. Kakashi couldn't help it, this was even better than he had imagined it, he let out a soft moan. Very proud of himself, Sasuke tried to put as much of Kakashi's length as he could in his hot little orifice. He only succeeded in getting the tip in, but happy with that, he began sucking away. Kakashi brought a hand down and began to fist the adolescence's hair, trying to push him on his member just a little more. Sasuke understood, and relaxing his throat, got as much as he could in. He began to suck with vigor, moaning as he did so. _GOD I love this boy… who would have ever thought he would be like this is bed? _Sasuke started to hum, sending vibrations down the long shaft.

Kakashi suddenly pulled Sasuke off of his throbbing needy length. Sasuke looked up in disappointment. "Now now, you did nothing wrong my boy…" He leaned down closer and embraced the boy, firmly rubbing their sexes together. "Tell me, what do you know about making love?" Sasuke groaned and blushed, he didn't really know much. Kakashi guessed as much and smirked. "Don't worry, I'll make sure to thoroughly educate you. " But then, Sasuke reached up and kisses him, full on the lips. "Before my mother died, she said that if two people share love, they should kiss." Kakashi stilled his movements. He was fully touched by the moment and purity of the Uchiha's actions. "Do you love me, Sasuke?" He looked down out of embarrassment, and nodded. Kakashi lifted his head back up and melted their lips together once again. "I love you to. I love to hold you, and I love to kiss you. But I'm about to show you something you might enjoy just a _bit _more than kissing." He fully shed both himself and the raven of any garment, and flipped Sasuke on to his back.

Lifting one of the trembling little legs onto his shoulder, he reached into a pocket from his jacket on the nightstand, and removed a small bottle of lubricant he kept for just such an occasion.

He slicked up a finger, and brought it to the boy's entrance. "I'll be as slow as you need me to be." With that, he gently pushed a finger in circles around the tight boys entrance. "What are you doing there! That's where I…"

"Shhshshsh… don't worry. This might feel a little funny, or even painful at first, but I promise you it will be the best experience you have ever had." Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut as he was gently prodded, and clasped down on the finger. "Relax now, my pretty little pet. It will feel better if you don't tense up." Sasuke complied, as he was suddenly filled with two fingers. He let out a small pained yelp, but relaxed his muscles once again.

He didn't quite like the feeling of being spliced by the two fingers, but his bravery was rewarded with a few strokes on his weeping member. Kakashi lowered hi head to the puckered entrance, and slowly slid in a tongue, which worked with the fingers to create a smoother stretching motion. The boy groaned slightly at the foreign but not completely uncomfortable object prodding his cavern. As Kakashi's fingers began to thrust into him slowly, he nudged a spot that made the Uchiha spasm and moan harshly at the touch. He continuously pressed it, causing the boy to fidget and whine. "Ahhh… Kaka Sensei… pleeaase… fill me. I.. I _need _you." The silver haired Jonin was all to eager to comply.

After he deemed the boy fully stretched, He coated his own member in the slick substance. He brought both of the boy's legs under his arms and above his thighs, slowly circling the entrance with his head. "S-Stop _teasing_ me SENSEI!" With that final boost of encouragement, Kakashi fully embedded himself in the tight virgin entrance, coaxing a muffled scream out of the raven. "Naaahhh… sensei… it- it's too big! It Hurts!" Kakashi leaned down and gently kissed the boy, while pulling out a little bit. He aimed for the same nerves he had earlier found and pushed his hard length against it. "Fuck… Who would have thought a twelve year old would be this, _tight_?"

"Ahh! Hit me there again! Sensei! Please!" Kakashi slowly thrust himself back into the panting yelping boy, leading him on with pleas of stimulation. He picked the boy up and Sasuke, catching on quickly, began to slide his hips up and down. The Copycat ninja brought his hands to the boy's hip, and whispered tantalizingly in his ear, "Yes, you like riding my cock, don't you, boy?" With the dirty talk, Sasuke let out a shuddered moan. "Kakashi… take me… touch me… please, I want you to, take control." Kakashi moaned loudly, the boy's words effecting him physically. Before he did anything, he pressed the boy into a full on kiss, adding a little flick of tongue for added effect. He then pulled out of the moaning Uchiha, and flipped him onto his hands and knees. He mercilessly began to pound into him again, hitting his prostate with each impassioned thrust. "Ahh.. DEEPER SENSEI!"

He picked up his pace and began thrusting into he boy hared and faster, while acknowledging the boys earlier request and touched his Arousal. Being fucked in to ass and jerked off from the front was too much for the poor exhausted little raven to take. Beads of sweat were flying off of him with each thrust, strands of hair were sticking to his face, and he was damn near out of oxygen. He felt a familiar pleasure build up in his groin, as he was rammed furiously from behind. "Ahh, Sensei, I… I want to cum!"

"Call me by my name, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke knew he couldn't hold on much longer, and neither could his teacher. "AHH!!!! Kakashi! Please! I want your cum inside of me!" Hearing his beloved boy call out for his release was too much, "Sas…uke..!" With a final thrust and a quit grunt, he felt his orgasm build up quickly, as he came, spilling sticky cum into the young boys tight opening. With his hand still pumping the Uchiha, Sasuke screamed with vigor, cuming all over the bed and across his own chest and face.

The makes collapsed the larger atop the more petit one, both panting and exhausted, covered in sweat and sweet sticky cum. Kakashi proceded in cleaning the boy with warm washcloth he retrieved from the bathroom. Kakashi had never once felt this way about any man or woman, and knew Sasuke was the oly one to complete him. As for Sasuke, He had his father neglect him, his brother almost kill him, and no one in his clan still left a live. But as he snuggled into the arms of his Sensei and drifterd off to sleep, he knew this was the begining to something wonderful. The beginning to new connections, new experiences, the first step towards the rest of his life. And for once in his life, Sasuke felt truly loved.

******************************************************************

**OK! So please read and review, I would appreciate that if you have something bad to say, but it in the form of constructive critisism, and try not to be too harsh! Again, COMMENTS ARE LOVE!!! 3**


End file.
